mystic_messengerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Vanderwood
Osobowość Vanderwood wygląda na osobę nie bardzo przepadającą za 707 na początku jego route'a. Często mówi, iż porazi go paralizatorem, jeśli nie wykona należycie swojej pracy na czas, co jest bardzo trudnym zadaniem. Vanderwood wydaje się stronić od ludzi, w tym Sevena. Stara się wykonywać wszystkie zadania zlecone mu przez jego "szefa". Jego osobowość zdaje się zmieniać w after endingu, gdzie z pupilka swojego szefa przemienia się w osobę skłonniejszą do podejmowania ryzyka, chociażby gdy akceptuje ofertę Sevena, który proponuje mu ucieczkę z agencji oraz od szefa, który próbował wyeliminować Vanderwooda za to, iż nie udało mu się złapać i uciszyć 707. Po tym wydarzeniu Vanderwood jest wystraszony i nie wie co dalej, w związku z czym postanawia zmienić nazwisko oraz uciec z Sevenem, MC i Saeranem. Wygląd Vanderwood ma bladą skórę, jasnobrązowe oczy i takież włosy, sięgające mu do ramion. Nosi czarną bluzkę z fioletowym kołnierzem oraz czarną kurtkę ze zwierzęcymi wzorami od wewnątrz (panterka). Historia Historia życia Vanderwooda jest jedną, wielką zagadką. Wiemy tylko, że dołączył do agencji, a każdy, kto do niej dołączył nie ma rodziny. Jest powiedziane, iż Seven uciekł do tejże agencji od swojej matki - agresywnej alkoholiczki, by prosić o pomoc dla swojego chorego brata, jednak nikt nie wie czym zajmował się brązowowłosy i gdzie się teraz znajduje. Możliwe jest, że to właśnie on udał się na pomoc Saeranowi. Relacje 707 Vanderwood pracuje w tej samej agencji co Seven i często przychodzi do jego domu, by sprawdzić jak mu idzie praca. Kiedy go odwiedza, zwykle sprząta mu mieszkanie, przez co Seven nadaje mu przezwisko pokojówki. Nasz rudzielec nazywa go Mary Vanderwood 3rd, gdy mówi o nim postaciom z RFA, przy czym udaje, że jest on dziewczyną. Mimo, że Vanderwood zdaje się nie przepadać za Sevenem, przejmuje się on bezpieczeństwem naszego hackera, gdyż często żartuje, iż widok martwego ciała Sevena zrujnowałby mu życie. Nie jest do końca pewne czy łączy ich jakieś głębsze uczucie, ale pewnym jest, iż Vanderwood bardzo się o niego troszczy. Mówi się również, że Seven także martwi się o "swojego kompana", chociażby gdy specjalnie włamuje do bazy danych rządu i nadaje Vanderwoodowi nową tożsamość, aby chronić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. MC Vanderwood ma za zadanie czuwać nad MC, podczas gdy Seven jest zajęty pracą. Początkowo jest on wobec niej obojętny, ale w późniejszej rozgrywce, gdy widzi jaka jest opiekuńcza w stosunku do Sevena i zauważa, iż jest mu "bardzo oddana", i zdaje się ją szanować, a nawet podziwiać. Unknown W Sekretnym Endingu 01 Vanderwood nie przejmuje się za bardzo Unknownem, zupełnie, jakby był jego zakładnikiem. Nie jest wrogi wobec niego i czasami z nim rozmawia. W Another Story Vanderwood jest pod wrażeniem tego, co robi oraz że potrafi pozbawić możliwości działania nawet 707. Oboje zastanawiają się nad przyjęciem go do ich agencji, ponieważ byłby wspaniałym pracownikiem. Ciekawostki * Kiedyś wystąpił błąd tłumaczenia, gdzie Seven żartobliwie nazwał Vanderwooda, Mary Vanderwood the 3rd lub Madam Vanderwood, co przyczyniło się do częstego mylenia płci mężczyzny - niektórzy biorą go za kobietę. * Oryginalny Secret Book RFA wspomina o Vanderwoodzie jako o "niej", jednak jest potwierdzone, że to błąd w tłumaczeniu. * Ze względu na zabezpieczenia drzwi Sevena, Vanderwood nosi przy sobie arabski słownik. * Vanderwood nosi przy sobie paralizator i z punktu widzenia Sevena jest "chodzącym pudełkiem na broń". * Pracuje również dla tej samej agencji co 707, co sugeruje, iż on także uciekł od swojej rodziny. * Vanderwood nie ufa zauroczeniu i związkom, ponieważ twierdzi, że narażają agenta, jak i kochanka na niebezpieczeństwo. * W świątecznym DLC dowiadujemy się, że Vanderwood nie obchodzi świąt. * W Sekretnym Endingu 01, Vanderwood mówi, iż pracuje w agencji już 7 lat, co czyni go 1-2 lata starszym od Sevena. * Po wielu prowokacjach ze strony Sevena, Vanderwood stwierdził, że nienawidzi swojego imienia i gdyby miał je zmienić to nazwałby się Stark. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać poboczna